New Territory
by The Char
Summary: Colonial!America masturbates for the first time while spying on England masturbating.  De-anoning from kink meme


Alfred was hiding behind a set of densely, quite obscenely green bushes. He looked out of them just a little way of the Jamestown harbor. But it wasn't the sandy waters he was interested in today, nor the three ships docked into the bay. Of course he had come for different reasons, he had come to greet Arthur, who, as many other countries in these days, came by to visit the regions he had chosen to occupy. His thoughts were confirmed as he saw the _'Godspeed'_ docked amongst the ships.

He had been about to run into the docks when he noticed Arthur walking away from the rest of the crew and, to his surprise, not using the path that led towards his general direction. He frowned, somewhat curious and followed from a little distance, watching were he was going. Arthur eventually settled down between some stacked barrels of produce, or more likely empty crates and barrels waiting to be filled up, and the edge of the forestry. Alfred watched, intrigued, even more so when Arthur proceed to drop his pants and remove his underwear, quite noticeably he kept his captain hat on. He became even more interested, and started to develop a light blush in the progress, as he saw his caretaker wrap his right hand around the shaft of his penis. He then proceeded to lean back against one of the stacks, settling himself on top of the crate. He cast one last cursory glance around the area then led his hand rest on the shaft.

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment and a heavy blush appeared on his cheeks. Alfred watched Arthur's limp member slowly become erect. Slowly Arthur started caressing it, moving his hand up and down the shaft of his penis, then moving his hand over the glans and the rim, still beating his hand up and down. Alfred watched as small glistens of sweat appeared above Arthur's large brows. A soft moaned escaped the Englishman's lips and he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself.

Alfred, watching with increasing interest and blush upon his face, wondered what exactly he was doing, perhaps if just... His hand wandered down into his pants, touching his unit briefly, before quickly moving it back up and unbuckling his pants and letting it drop around his ankles. He briefly looked over, suddenly filled with some exciting anxiety, but Arthur hadn't heard the rustling. He observed his own phallus with excitement, it was not limp as he suspected it, but already erect. _Just like Arthur,_ he noted quite proudly.

Grabbing onto good ol' Florida, he felt extra fueled to figure out, and imitate, exactly what Arthur was doing over there. He grabbed his penis, holding it tightly and observing how England was doing it, mimicking each moment to perfection. At this point, Arthur had started a vigorous hand pumping movement, with as much excitement as a pirate boarding a helpless merchant ship. Alfred couldn't keep his eyes of, watching and feeling tingles of pleasure run over his body. Alfred grasped his member tightly with one hand, now vigorously moving it up and down, his gaze unrelenting on England's vital regions.

Shivers of excitement ran through his body, and it seemed like both him and Arthur seemed to be panting and gasping for air. Suddenly he heard the combination of a soft cry and moan from Arthur's direction. "Yes... yes... jolly awesome."  
Alfred smiled, moving his hand up and down faster as his excitement increased. "AWESOME INDEED." He suddenly cried out, feeling intense delight and bliss. He continued with this new motion he had discovered, panting, looking at his own work with delight. When he decided to look back at Arthur, he noticed that he was not participating in this delightful exercise anymore, and was very much looking at him.

"Alfred?"

Alfred grinned happily, still having a semi-high from all the excitement and ecstasy that wouldn't quite settle down. "Ah, hey Arthur!" Alfred said, the grin still plastered across his face. "I just saw you exit the ship and go over here, I wasn't sure what it was, but that exercise sure was 'Awesome' indeed. So I just dec..." Alfred spoke as if he had just been running a marathon, with slight gasped for air between each breath, it wasn't long till Arthur interrupted him.

"What were you doing there?" Arthur yelled, exasperated, he was blushing heavily and his facial expression didn't seem to be able to settle between anger, surprise, confusion, embarrassment and discomfort.

"Well," Alfred smiled, still caressing his member slowly. "I just said, I was watching you..."

"I knew I shouldn't have let that baguette face see you!" He yelled in reply, frantically looking around, running back towards his pants, but not letting Alfred get out of his sight for too long.

Alfred walked out of the bushes, still rather pantless, heading towards Arthur, who seemed to become increasingly flustered by the minute. He reached him as he was still holding his underwear. "You are still stiff down there." He noted, which, judging by the sound of the startled grumbles and grunts that he emitted, Arthur was very well aware off, especially when Alfred reached down to touch it.  
"Al.. Alfred..." Arthur gasped, dropping his underwear at the touch. Alfred proceeded to glide his hand up and down it lightly, caressing it with his fingertips.  
"This is how you did it right?" He asked cheerfully. "I'm doing it right aren't I?" He smiled brightly, coming a big closer, his own erection prodding the back of Arthur's leg.  
"P.. Please Alfr..." Arthur moaned, blushing furiously, shaking in Alfred's grasp.  
"And then you started to move it faster!" Alfred noted excitedly, pressing his body a bit closer again for better access, proudly imitating what the country had shown him a moment before.  
"Y..Ye..." Arthur uttered, at a loss of words and barely keeping track of what had just happened there. He looked around the area, hearing the noise of footsteps behind the barrels.  
"Captain? We heard some noise, are you okay over there?"

He jumped turning around to Alfred, who was still dumbly smiling at him. With a whole new load of insensitive he grabbed the other by the arm, dragging him into the forest, leaving a set of underclothing behind. He dragged him into the forest till they were a good way from the harbor. There he dropped down, dragging Alfred along with him, who quite promptly landed on top.  
"Wow, you sure are a lot more excited than usual Arthur!" He cheered, his hand had barely left Arthur's shaft, even during all this running and he was pointing it in his own general direction.  
"Y..yes.." Arthur replied, looking away from Alfred, blushing, 'specially seeing as his item still seemed very much aroused, if not even more so.  
"It feels really good!" Alfred mused, still caressing Arthur's member.  
"I.. I know."  
"Are there any other of these things you can do with it too?" He mused, one of his hands briefly touching his own member.  
"Yes.. there are a few..." Arthur said slowly.  
"Will they be just as Awesome?" Alfred said excitedly, clearly pronouncing Awesome, which was quickly becoming a new favorite word, with a capital letter.  
"Yes, they are..."  
"Awesome!~"

((Okay, de-anoning my first ever kink fill, found here: .?thread=6237399#t6237399

Now I have gotten questions over the use of the word awesome. Hmm... it was a time when people had America use Awesome a lot (Prussia wasn't as popular yet). And the word fitted my idea.

I did look up the time it originated (1590–1600 ), even if the colloquial term wouldn't come into use till later. It might be a slip up on my part for a colonial piece, but I hope it doesn't ruin your reading too much.))


End file.
